pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Querrell's Long Lost... Enemy?
This is when Querrell's long lost enemy, who has been chasing him all this time, finally confronts him. Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon and Chocolate Sophana the Rabbit and Spikeball ??? and ??? Villains Querrell the Chameleon and Talba Plot Synopsis Querrell kept the data he obtained from the previous adventures that harmed his enemies and he is planning to incinerate Crystal with the combination of the powers. Will she win? Or will she lose? And just who is this strange guy who has just appeared? Chapter 1 Querrell was in his base, thinking. Querrell: Oh all the evil plans we have, at least all of them have failed! Talba elsewhere in the base was looking up the computer and saw some similar data. Talba: Is that...? He then flew out to Querrell. Talba: Boss, why do you still have the Chao and Puffle data? Why do you need it there? Querrell: In case for future occasions, if I need it for a backup. Talba: Those plans failed don't you remember? They'd find a way out if we gave it to them again. Querrell: Actually.... Talba: What? Querrell: Oh now I know why that's there, yeeees, all I need to do is make a trap. Talba: What'cha plannin' to do, boss? Querrell: I'm planning to incinerate Crystal. This time for real. Now don't you touch anything more in that room. Talba: Sure. So Querrell went in and got to work. Chapter 2 Crystal was walking around Blue Ridge, thinking about her loved one. Crystal: Hm, but is he really worth it? I dunno. Sophana then came up to her. Sophana: How's it going, Crystal? Crystal: Fine. How about you? Sophana: Me and Spikeball are worried about Querrell. He could be setting up another trap. Spikeball: Plip plip plipli plip....? (What if she's right....?) Crystal: Remember, if Querrell's got something up his sleeve, we'll be ready for it. I had that talk with Choco, that same talk, a long time ago. Sophana: Yeah, but still, when that happened, you clearly weren't ready, right? Crystal: Only because Talba came at the wrong time. But it's not like I haven't improved since then. Sophana: True. Meanwhile... someone in the bushes was spying on them. ???: They know something about your friend? Maybe- ???: No, wait until the appropriate time, I've followed her for a long time. Sophana: Hey, do you get the feeling you're being watched here? Crystal: No. Not at all. Then Talba came down and held Choco up. Crystal: What the heck you two? Chocolate: Get off me, you stu-(mouth blocked by Talba) Spikeball: Plip plip plip plip!(Let go of him!) Spikeball then hit Talba really hard with his spikyball powers. Sophana: Alright Spikeball, knock him out! Chocolate: Thanks Spikeball. Spikeball: Plip pliplip! (No problem!) Chocolate: I would reckon that's a thanks. Talba: You're the stupids. (flies off) Crystal: Hey, why did you come here anyway? Seriously, you just randomly come and fight Choco? What kind of weirdness is that? Talba: Just follow me you dummies to see if you wanna find out. (flies off further and out) Sophana: I think we should go, Talba usually stays at the base if there isn't something going on. Crystal: Yeah, and we should also be very careful on the way. They then started following the little puppy dog. In the bushes... ???: Do we follow? ???: Yes. But still keep hidden. and they followed too. Chapter 3 When Crystal and Sophana had followed him to Querrell's base, stuff happened. Crystal: Uh, so, why lead us here? Sophana: This place we've visited too many times. It gives me the creeps. Crystal: Don't worry about it. Let's see what's going on. Chocolate: Talba said that Querrell has something in mind for you. Crystal: Remember what I keep saying, Choco, we'll be fine. Then Chocolate got trapped in a small machine. Crystal: Me and my big mouth. Sophana: What's going on? Spikeball: Plip plip? (Down there?) Sophana: Ah? Oh no, AAAAAH! (she fell down a trap) Crystal: Guys! Querrell: Falling into my trap eh? Oh, such a sad moment. And they stared at each other. Chapter 4 Crystal: Why did you do that to my friends? Querrell: This isn't over. Crystal: You want that then, okay! They then fought for a while, but Querrell had a new weapon: heat, and it weakened Crystal by lots of energy. Crystal: Ugh, when'd you get so angry? Querrell: Ha ha, nowhere, now prepare to die. Crystal: You're not gonna beat me, heh, with a puny weapon like that.. Querrell: Puny? This contains both the datas of the previous occasions and it's altered, just for you. Crystal: How mad are you? Querrell: Very. He then shot it, but someone jumped in the way. Crystal: What the...? The guy then got up, fine. ???: You sure you're okay? Crystal: Uh, yes, I'm fine, it's just this place ain't too good, and my friends aren't safe. ???: I'll take care of this. Querrell: Y-you?! ???: Yeah, Querrell, I dunno how many times you've inflicted harm upon people but this time it's too far! You seriously need to get a grip, because your machines not only can't handle me, but they also can't handle a little tiny puppy pal. (whistles) Then a little puppy comes in and presses a few buttons and Chocolate is let out. ???: Hey, little guy, you alright? Chocolate: Yeah, thanks. Who are you? ???: Not sayin' ???: Hey, go save the bunny! I'll meet up with ya later, just get them out of here! ???: Sure! (she flew down the hole) Crystal: You know about us? ???: Yep. Querrell: You shouldn't have gotten in my way this time! Take this! ???: Take this IN YOUR FACE. Then he launches a ball of fire to the incinerating gun which blows up on Querrell. ???: Better go. Querrell: I'll be back, stupid raccoons! Then the explosions continued to happen. ???: Come on. Crystal: Okay. They then fled. With the pups, who had just found Sophana and Spikeball... Chocolate: Hey, let's get out of here now. Sophana: Yeah. Thanks, little one? ???: No prob. They then fled from seeing explosions. Sophana along the way accidentally dropped the little pup she was holding. Sophana: No! Chocolate: Like I'm letting that happen. He then flew down, picked her up, and then joined with Sophana and they ran. When the groups were out, they saw the base explode in flames. Crystal: It could light the whole forest on fire... Sophana: So much for exploring then. Crystal: Like i said, me and my big mouth. ???: That's no big deal. He then calmed the fire down until it was a tiny flame, which he blew out. Crystal: Who are you? ???: This might take some explaining for later, but now, all I'm gonna say is my name. Crystal: Alright, then who are you guys? Pit: Name's Pit, and little girl is Chippi. We're fighting against Querrell too, but in a different way. Chippi: It'll take some time for us to explain it. For now, awesome puppy hug time! Chocolate: What? Chippi then flew with Chocolate and they were hugging. Pit: Ha, she's always feisty like that. Crystal: So, Pit, if you're fighting against Querrell, that means we can be friends too, right? Because he's evil. Pit: Sure, we can fight together. I can see you're weak to heat, so I can take that weakness, and help you. Crystal: Yes, huh. Sophana: Let's go home, and think of our plans. Crystal: Sure. Pit: Okay then, sounds cool. So the 4 of them went home together. THE END Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Survival Arc